What's the matter?
by Lycka
Summary: Demon's run a laissé des blessures bien trop vives pour qu'elle les oublie en un claquement de doigts. Pourtant, elle a l'impression de faire du surplace et elle abandonne peu à peu...


**Titre : **What's the matter?**  
Pairing : **centré sur Amy, Amy/River (familial), Amy/Rory, Eleven/River**  
Rating : **T**  
Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient !**  
Note : **l'action se passe d'abord entre les saisons 6 et 7 puis pendant la saison 7. Centré sur Amy et River car il n'y a pas eu assez de développement d'après moi entre la mère et sa fille, ce que je trouve dommage.

* * *

**What's the matter ?  
***~*

« - Rory, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà!

\- Ça serait plus facile si tu m'expliquais un minimum ce qu'il se passe! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu allait répliquer de manière cinglante jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelqu'un au coin de la porte. La colère se lut sur son beau visage, comme si elle avait été prise en traître. River se tenait là, rayonnante bien qu'ayant l'air peiné de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté.

Amy lança un regard plein de sous entendus, mêlé à de la tristesse à Rory puis à sa fille qui avait cru voir de la peur cachée au fond de ses yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, elle monta dans sa chambre, laissant le père et sa fille en tête à tête, impuissants face à un tourbillon d'émotions qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis cette stupide dispute. Trois jours qu'ils ne dormaient plus dans la même chambre. Et elle était là, allongée et silencieuse dans un lit beaucoup trop grand à présent. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était là ce soir.

Leur mariage s'était détérioré si vite, qu'elle n'en trouvait plus le sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps que le Docteur ne s'était pas manifesté non plus. Encore une relation qui avait été brisée. Ou qu'elle avait brisé ? Après tout, c'était elle qui était en train de tout abandonner. Elle lâchait prise peu à peu, elle n'avait plus la force de recoller les morceaux.

Elle alluma la radio, alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et se reposa à son bord, regardant les étoiles. Elle chantonna l'air de la chanson sur laquelle elle était tombée et elle repensa à l'époque où elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : voyager et découvrir ce qui se passait sur chacune d'entre elles.

_Well I can't explain why it's not enough_

_Cause I gave it all to you_

_And if you leave me now_

_Oh just leave me now_

_It's the better thing to do_

_It's time to surrender_

_It's been too long pretending_

_There's no use in trying_

_When the pieces don't fit anymore_

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si déçue. Après tout, c'était elle qui était allée retirer les papiers, c'était elle qui les avait signés en premier et c'était elle qui lui avait tendu. Alors pourquoi son regard blessé et son calme faisaient faire de drôles de bonds à son cœur bien que c'était sa décision? Peut être qu'elle avait espéré qu'il se batte pour elle, qu'il lui crie dessus pour lui dire qu'un divorce n'était pas possible, car c'était encore possible, qu'elle en valait la peine.

Mais comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour quelque chose qu'elle-même était juste incapable de faire ?

* * *

Elle buvait son thé, déambulant doucement un peu partout dans la maison qui était devenue bien silencieuse, depuis que Rory était parti. Elle avait juste laissé un vieux disque à elle tourner dans leur chaîne Hifi, avec le son pratiquement à son minimum.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre la sonnette. Il était plus de 22 heures, elle se demandait bien qui pourrait venir lui rendre visite. Un ou une amie ? Le Docteur ? _Rory ?_

C'était sur cette note d'espoir qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Et que la déception lui tomba à nouveau dessus. Une masse de cheveux blonds, bouclés, un regard pétillant de malice et un sourire taquin, voilà ce qui se tenait devant elle. Sa fille, adulte, bien portante. River. _Melody_. La fille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir grandir.

Et comme à chaque fois depuis son mariage, elle se sentait mal quand elle voyait River débarqué. Amy les laissait souvent tranquilles, elle et Rory, quand leur fille débarquait d'une mission quelconque ou de sa cellule, toujours d'une époque différente, toujours avec différentes histoires à leur raconter. Leur fille qui avait finalement si bien tourné, qui avait su surmonter tellement de traumatismes, de lavage de cerveau. River avait enfin son happy end.

Mais Amy elle, ne l'avait jamais eu. Jamais elle ne retrouverait son bébé, jamais elle ne pourrait élever sa fille, voir ses premiers pas, entendre ses premiers mots, leurs sorties en famille, leurs photos, la voir grandir, rire, évoluer.

_« Amy, on l'a vu grandir. Elle était avec nous, tout le temps, on l'a vu __évoluée__. »_

Rory, bien évidemment, voyait les choses de manières différentes. Il avait réussi à dépasser tout ça, il ne pensait plus qu'à découvrir River le plus possible, faire le plus d'activités avec elle. Mettre toute une partie, qui n'avait jamais existée, derrière lui.

Elle n'avait pas pu. Quand elle voyait River, elle ne pensait qu'à son bébé et à un passé qu'elle aurait dû avoir mais qui lui avait été arrachée, sans qu'on lui demande son avis. On l'avait torturée, séparée de son mari, droguée, forcée à accoucher. Et Rory lui demandait d'oublier. Rory lui disait même qu'il pouvait réessayer. Donner à River le bonheur d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Le bonheur pour eux d'essayer d'avoir à nouveau ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. La drogue ou peut être même autre chose. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle était incapable de leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient tellement.

Alors comme d'habitude, elle se força à sourire, elle laissa sa fille entrer. Et comme d'habitude, un odieux silence, de petits bouts de conversations bizarres étaient le fruit de cette tension.

River faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas la. Pour faire comprendre à sa mère, à qui elle tenait tant, que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait baisser ses défenses, qu'elle pouvait continuer le lien qu'elles avaient commencé à tisser au court de leurs aventures.

Mais Amy avait abandonné. Elle avait trop mal, elle se sentait en dessous de tout. Elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. Alors elle avait décidé de laisser tomber. River, Rory. Même l'espoir de renouer avec le Docteur.

_« What's the matter ? __What's the matter with you lately ? »_

* * *

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se dirait ça un jour. Elle voulait remercier les Daleks. Eux qui avaient eux la charmante idée de l'enlever pour qu'elle les aide.

Grâce à ça, elle s'était ôtée d'un poids. Elle avait réussi à aller de l'avant. Elle qui avait été une presque fraîche divorcée, elle avait à nouveau son mari à ses cotés, qui lui souriait, qui riait avec elle, qui parlait tout simplement avec elle. Ils avaient réussi à se retrouver. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, à discuter, mais ils y arriveraient. Elle ne baisserait plus les bras. Elle avait failli perdre une des meilleures choses qu'il lui était arrivé dans la vie et elle ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur.

Un bruit familier retentit dans la maison.

« - Ne bouge pas j'y vais », lui dit Rory avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Elle pouffa légèrement devant sa tête d'idiot et le laissa aller ouvrir la porte.

Encore une fois, River rentra dans le salon, tout sourire. Un peu tendue sans doute en voyant sa mère et Amy sentit qu'il était temps.

Elle se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la berça un peu.

« - Je suis désolée. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Elle sentit sa fille se détendre, son sourire se former et elle se laissa aller, le temps de quelques secondes, dans les bras de sa mère.

Maintenant, elle pouvait avancer, sereine.

Avec sa famille. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Ça me tenait à cœur de savoir ce qui c'était vraiment passé pour Amy lors de Demon's Run mais Moffat ne nous l'a pas donné, ce que je trouve, encore une fois avec lui, dommage.**

**Donc j'imagine les choses comme ça, pourquoi la cassure avec Rory, ce qui était logique pour par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait pour River, et ensuite, que tout allait bien, car Amy et Rory ont eu leur happy ****end**** malgré leur rupture assez dure avec le Docteur, et ça doit bien être les seuls (hormis Martha XD)**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui prendront le temps de me lire ! Des bisous sur vos fesses !**


End file.
